


along the road in the fine sunshine

by voleuse



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>sometimes you've got to kill 4 or 5 thousand men before you somehow get to believe that the sparrow is immortal</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	along the road in the fine sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first movie. Title and summary adapted from Charles Bukowski's _man in the sun_.

James wouldn't have recognized Sparrow, what with the veil and the braids and, to be honest, the fake decollatage of the dress. He would have missed him completely, except for the tweak of Sparrow's smile as he almost turned away.

He does not draw his sword, but he catches Sparrow's arm beneath the lace veil, pulls him down the path of the market and pushes him against a wall.

"Oh, my!" Sparrow's falsetto is ridiculous, compelling, obvious. "Such force."

James rolls his eyes, palms the hilt of his sword as their bodies press together. "Don't be common, Sparrow."

"Captain," he ripostes, his voice dropping serious. "And I might say the same for you, Commodore."

James turns his head, following Sparrow's gaze, and a woman, familiar somehow, is behind his shoulder.

She grins as she strikes him, and the cobblestones are rough against his face.

*

 

James wakes in the dark. The room smells of dirt and sour wine, and a candle flares before him. He jerks, his wrists chafed by the rope tied about them, and the woman watches.

"You're part of his crew, aren't you?" he accuses.

Her smile is twisted and smug. "He said you were clever."

James sneers. "If you release me, you might be granted clemency."

She kneels before him, her nails digging into the backs of his hands, her face wiped of expression. "I am Anamaria," she says, clear and careful. "And I do not want your mercy."

"You prefer to be hanged?"

Her eyes narrow, and she laughs. "You would have to catch us first."

"Sparrow's luck will run out eventually," James says.

Anamaria sits back on her heels, and the sudden cool surprises him. "Jack has the gods' own blessings," she intones. "All you have is England." Then, like a summer storm, her palms press against his face, and her lips brush his.

She stands again, the candle in her hand. "A gift from the captain."

And she blows the candle out.

*

 

In the morning, the innkeeper finds him dozing.

The _Pearl_ is already gone.


End file.
